


Nicknames

by hart051



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Boredom, Gen, Nicknames, Roommates, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hart051/pseuds/hart051
Summary: All five former Reach captives are trying to pass some time while stuck with one another in S.T.A.R.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a post on tumblr about how it would be more appropriate for Eduardo Jr. to have gone by the 'Lalo' as a nickname rather than 'Ed'. No specific idea as to why. It sounds similar and I saw a search entry about 'Eduardo Lalo' (or something similar).  
> It later evolved into a nickname conversation as you will read.  
> Once again I am not versed in either Japanese or Spanish, so correct me if I should use something different.  
> In the meantime enjoy!

He would have been ' _Lalo_ ' in his birth country. He didn’t really like the sound of it. 

“So your name is Eduardo Dorado Junior.” The bald white guy, Nathaniel repeated. He was older than all of them and had meta powers. Lucky him.

“I’m guessing your pops is the other scientist. Not Dr. Drier-than-a-Desert but Dr. Saltier-than-the-Sea is Eduardo Senior.” The black boy, Virgil said. He was arguably the friendliest out of all of them. He was obviously trying to make the situation less ‘bad’. At least he was earnest and not as anxious as Nathaniel as he went about it.

He nodded knowing who Virgil meant.

“Well, that’s not at all confusing.” The long haired boy, Tye who had a perpetual frown on his face probably much longer than him remarked. He doubted Tye ever if rarely smiled.

“Do you have a nickname we could call you instead?” Virgil asked.

“No.” He really wasn’t in the mood. 

“Could we call you Ed?” Virgil continued.

“Ed.” He repeated.

“No offense, but to me you look more like an ‘Ed’ than an ‘Eduardo’.” The black boy chirped, patting him on the back. He stiffened from the touch. He didn't really have friends back at his _abuelo_ 's home, he was used to being ignored or left alone by other kids his age. In his current situation, it's unavoidable, but not terrible. 

Ed. It sounded so simple. It sounded even more right.

“Sure, I’d like that.” He shrugged, feeling the corners of his mouth twitch upward.

* * *

She did not know English, not fluently. But she could tell the dark-skinned boy, Virgil, was giving the boy with weird hair Eduardo a ‘nickname’. 

“Ed, _yi kanji desu_.(I like the sound of it.)” She shared her approval. A thought came to her mind. “ _Wareware mo_?(What about me?)”

The boys shared a look of confusion. She's been getting these looks every time she said something in Japanese. It was difficult sometimes, but the boys seemed nice enough trying to make an effort. 

“I have no idea.” Virgil shrugged.

“ _Na-ma-ae_?” She over enunciated slowly and hoped her intent was clear.

“Nama-e.” Virgil repeated, his face contorted in some confusion. “Name?”

“ _Sousa_. (That’s it.)” She nodded, then illustrated her point by pointing to Ed. “Eduardo, Ed.” She pointed to herself. “ _Asami_ -”

“Oh,” Virgil concluded lightly hitting himself on the head. “She’s asking for a nickname.”

The bald man, who's name was longer than Ed's sighed.

“Sam sounds similar to Asami.” The long haired boy Tye suggested.

“Eduardo, Ed.” Virgil gestured to Ed, who seemed a little annoyed or more annoyed at Virgil's attempt at communicating. “Asami, Sam?” He pointed to her.

“ _Wareware Sam, desu_? (I am Sam, right?)” 

“Yeah, Sam.” Tye said nodding.

“Like in samurai.” Virgil added pretending to hold a katana and cut down an invisible enemy. He got a few laughs out of it.

Sam. Samurai. She didn’t really think of herself as one. Honorable warriors of ancient Japan who swore themselves to feudal lords and emperors. But, she appreciated the thought her new companions were putting in making sure she understood. 

“ _Suki desu_. (I like it.)” Sam nodded smiling.

* * *

To beat boredom they all had introduced themselves. It evolved into a name game especially for the Japanese girl, Asami and Dr. Dorado’s son who is now just Ed.

“I think that’s a yes.” Virgil stated, smiling self-satisfied.

“No Virgil. A nod and a happy face does not mean yes.” Tye remarked rolling his eyes.

“Take it down a notch, Tye. It’s not like you know Japanese.” Nathaniel countered.

“And you do Neutron?” Tye countered. He certainly had quite a mouth on him.

Nathaniel flinched. “Don’t call me Neutron. I remember hearing that speedster kid in a red and white spandex say something about a ‘Neutron’. And I am thanking my lucky stars I didn’t kill anyone.”

He hoped no other kid goes through what he had or any of his new friends or rather roommates. His meta-powers are gone, but that does not mean they will come back. Ed seemed to be jealous of him from the glares the youngest boy gave him during testing.

“No offense, but Nathaniel sounds a little too formal and pretentious.” Virgil said, trying to lighten the mood. “Even for you dude.”

Out of all of them he seemed to be the most optimistic.

“You could call me Nate or Nathan.” He offered.

“Pass.” Virgil and Tye responded simultaneously. 

He sighed at his younger peers' dissatisfaction. Sam giggled. Ed looked mildly amused which wasn’t saying much. He and Tye would tie for gold in an Olympic sulking contest.

“What about Neut?” Virgil suggested.

“Neut?” Nathaniel repeated with uncertainty. It sounded ‘less evil’ than Neutron, but did he really want to be called something that reminds him of his past actions?

“I like it.” Tye stated.

“ _Kawaii desu_. (It’s cute.)” Sam cheered and smiled.

“Whatever.” Ed grunted, however he could have swore he saw a smirk on the younger boy's face.

Nathaniel sighed reluctantly. “Fine. Neut it is.”

Considering the circumstances and their shared history, he could not say no. He could live with it, if it brought a little more joy to their ‘lab rat’ situation.

“So now what?” Tye asked.

Virgil huffed loudly. “No idea.”

It was going to be one of many long days.

**Author's Note:**

> No guarantees as to what I'll post next. Stay safe and whelmed!


End file.
